Eye of the Storm
"Eye of the Storm" is the thirteenth mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The player controls Yuri as he and Soap stealthily move through Prague as they help the resistance until they get to a tower, where they will provide support for Price in the next mission, "Blood Brothers". Characters *Yuri (playable) *John "Soap" MacTavish *John Price *Kamarov Plot The mission begins with Yuri, Soap and Price sitting in part of the Prague sewers. Expecting to reach the resistance, they jump into the water and swim out of the sewers. On nearby board walks, Russian soldiers have taken prisoners. To avoid being seen, the three swim quietly, using boats for cover. However, their progress is halted when they have to wait as Czech prisoners are executed on the board walks above. After the soldiers pass, they continue to swim through the corpse filled water until they reach another sewer. Inside the sewer, members of the Czech resistance are waiting along with Kamarov. They help the three out of the water, and Soap complains to Kamarov about his information being wrong. Price stops the argument and sends Yuri and Soap off. They pass through a tunnel until they reach an alley where there are multiple Russians patrolling the area. The pair hide in the shadows, waiting for an opportunity. One does, when four of the guards in the area break off and move away. Yuri eliminates the two snipers on the roof, and Soap takes out an attack dog and its handler. With no time to hide the bodies, Soap and Yuri hurry through the alley until they reach a gate, where they spot more Russians taking civilian prisoners. However, there are too many enemies, so the two take a right and head down a narrow street. A two man patrol appears ahead of them, and using co-ordinated shots, dispatch them easily. Moving up the street, Soap spots a sniper on the rooftop. At the same time, a Russian helicopter flies over so he and Yuri move into a building on the opposite side of the street. Soap contacts Price and warns him of the multiple snipers on the rooftops, and exits the building. While moving through the street, the two see the shadow of a patrol and hear an enemy BTR. They quickly hide around the corner, and Soap decides the force is too large for a confrontation. He opens the door of the store next to them. Going prone, they crawl under the shop's windows, avoiding the light of the torches used by the patrol. Russians enter the shop and an enemy dog jumps at the window outside. One of the Russians inside the store walks up the window and argues with the dog's handler, and moves on. The pair crawl round the side of a display case, and more Russians enter. They see a wounded civilian and execute him. Once these hostiles have passed, Soap and Yuri exit the shop quickly. Sprinting past a BTR, they arrive at a fenced off alley. The two vault the fence and Soap is confronted by a patrolling Russian, but he quickly kills him and hides the body. In the nearby courtyard, there are a large number of Russians and a helicopter dropping off a BTR. Soap spots a sniper and his spotter on the rooftops and aims his sniper, but before he can take the shot, Price and Kamarov appear behind the enemies and take them out. In the street, Soap and Yuri watch as a large group of Resistance fighters appear on the rooftops and in the windows of buildings. They open fire, killing many hostiles. The transport helicopter is hit by fire, and drops the BTR, destroying it. Resistance members pour out from nearby buildings, and flood the courtyard, while Soap and Yuri move up to a statue. Advancing with the resistance, Russian helicopters and trucks appear, with reinforcements. Price spots a BTR as it rolls into a nearby street. Soap draws the armored vehicle's fire, and Yuri grabs a nearby RPG and destroys the BTR. More enemy reinforcements pour in, and Soap and Yuri exit the street via a gated alley. They move into a building held by the resistance, where members are fighting heavy Russian forces outside. The two move upstairs, and the building shakes under the fire of enemy vehicles. The pair move down another staircase and into a courtyard. Outside, Resistance fighters are being cut down by two machine gun emplacements in the building opposite. Using his sniper rifle, Yuri kills both gunners, and the Resistance fighters move up. However, the rapid advance is halted by an enemy tank, which starts to kill off the Resistance. Soap and Yuri make a dash for a nearby art gallery. Leaving the art gallery, and heading into the street, they see more armor moving up the road, so they enter a store. They stay quiet, and move through into another room, where more Russians are walking past outside. However, they enter the building, and Soap and Yuri are forced to kill them to proceed. Running through the building, they exit onto a wide street, with the church opposite. Soap and Yuri are forced to hide as a large group of resistance members flee down the street, being pursued by a force of Russian infantry and armor. They reach the church, start to prepare themselves for the assassination. Video Walkthrough Weapon Loadout Intel 32. This intel is just inside the hotel entrance guarded by two men. There's a sniper watching the street out front, so move quickly to get inside and grab the intel off the front desk in the hotel lobby. 33. In a courtyard where Czech allies show up on the roof above to help take out a huge enemy force. Search around the cafe tables in this area's left side. The one that has the intel on top of it is near a statue and has an umbrella. Video:MW3 - Intel Locations - Eye Of The Storm - Mission 11 - Scout Leader Achievement Trophy guide Intel locations Transcript Achievements/Trophies Vive la Révolution! '(10 /Bronze Trophy ) - Complete "'Eye of the Storm" on any difficulty. The Darkest Hour (25 /Silver Trophy ) - Complete "Eye of the Storm", "Blood Brothers" and "Stronghold " on Veteran difficulty. Gallery Makarov's assassination setup Eye of the Storm MW3.png Inner circle guarding resistance members Eye of the Storm MW3.jpg Soap and Price Eye of the Storm MW3.png Soap and Yuri sneaking past APC Eye of the Storm MW3.png Soap taking cover Eye of the Storm MW3.png Heli chasing resistance members Eye of the Storm MW3.png Prague church interior Eye of the Storm MW3.png Kamarov helping Yuri Eye of the Storm MW3.png|Kamarov in Eye of the Storm. Trivia *The player meets Kamarov in this mission for the first time since Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *When the player, Soap and Price meets Kamarov in the sewer, the player can turn and use the scope to see the enemies as they swam under and take someone out without being discovered. *Soap's line "The Resistance is waiting for us half a click to the North" is also said in Call of Duty 4 about Russian Loyalists. *This is the second time Kamarov's intel is off: Russians are already in the city locking it down; the first during "Blackout" where Kamarov did not expect enemy helicopters during the assault. *There is an elevator in one of the buildings the player must clear, with a body blocking the entrance, the door will continuously try to shut, but will not because of the body blocking it; this also happens to a Ranger's body in "Of Their Own Accord" inside the Dept. of Commerce. However, unlike in Of Their Own Accord, the player is able to walk through this body into the elevator (in the previous, the player was forced to jump onto the body) *There is also a body that is moving near the elevator in the same room. *The day this mission takes place is Sandman's birthday. *The sniper on the roof that Soap says to not draw any attention from can be killed without penalty, and Soap will even say "Nice." *The clothing store that Yuri and Soap run into when the convoy passes has a sign over the door labelled "4677", which is a reference to "4677 Brookmere Road", the location of the HVI in Northeastern Virginia in the Modern Warfare 2 mission Exodus. *If the player kills one of the two enemies that Price and Kamarov are scripted to kill, the other enemy becomes invulnerable and the player constantly takes damage from nowhere and eventually dies. *When entering the Resistance safehouse, there appears to be a massive firefight in the street, yet if the player looks out any windows, the streets are empty, and enemy bullets appear from nowhere. *The music that is played when Soap and Yuri are avoiding the convoy is a remixed version of the one used in "All Ghillied Up". *Some of Czech Resistance members appear to be from Serbia. *After eliminating the machine gunners, the player will be unable to return into the safehouse, as a wardrobe now blocks the route. *The RSASS that the player starts out with is the only Sniper Rifle capable of mounting a Hybrid Scope in the game. *Resistance members that are sitting down hold an AK-47 with many attachments. *It is impossible to kill the enemies on the roof that Price and Kamarov kill. *Killing the two enemies before they execute the wounded resistance member in the building still causes the death animation. *If the player follows Price's cigar after he throws it into the sewer, the player can see there is no splash. *Price throws his cigar away similar to him throwing it away at the start of Crew Expendable, and similar to how Soap throws his cigar away at the start of Cliffhanger. *The Resistance members can be seen using molotov cocktails throughout the level. *When the player goes up the safehouse, a woman is seen opening a door, seemingly oblivious of the gunfight outside, pause for a second, then she becomes terrified and closed the door. *If the player sprints with the Hybrid Sight equipped, the sprinting animation in first-person is similar to Modern Warfare 2, but if the player sprints without it equipped, the sprinting animation in first-person is the same as other weapons. *Female Resistance members can be seen tending to injured soldiers. *This is the only level where the traditional Attack Dog can be seen. *This is one of two levels where Yuri's starting loadout did not consist of his usual handgun while the other one was in "Stronghold" where he uses a P99. *The dog Soap kills after they leave the sewers seens to be eating a dead civilian, much like a similar situation in All Ghillied Up, except the dog was eating was a dead Ultranationalist soldier. *This is the first mission where Price and Soap are in a major world city, as most of their past missions were in rural areas, in a run-down favela, outside and in military compounds and aquatic locations. *If Soap dies during the mission, a message "Your Actions got Soap killed!" will appear. *This is the only mission that uses the Modern Warfare 3 variant of the USP.45. *When using the hybrid RSASS and aiming down the red dot sight, the bullets travel slightly to the right of the dot. *When you arrive at the church, the Resistance member that guards the door will have an animation loop of swaying his arm, even if Price and Yuri already entered the location. Category:Campaign Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Task Force 141